Ultra Magnus day
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Ultra Magnus been thinking about Optimus...and something comes up... Optimus/Ultra Magnus rated M


**Ultra Magnus had been thinking about Optimus Prime...but something happens..**

**Magnus/Optimus **

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Ultra Magnus P.O.V<em>**

I walked around their base; looking at every technology, I then thought about the other day. When Optimus came flying in and punches Megatron across the place.

I also thought about when he said "Commander"

I, of course, said Sir…you look robust. I face palm myself and shook my head. I couldn't tell him anything other than that? But he did look so good, so big, so tough…he looks…okay I'm going to say it Hot.

He looks fantastic. He is just wow. I kept on thinking about him.

"UFFF" I said as I hit a door. I groaned and thought to myself watch where you are going. I turned around and I hit Optimus. I bumped and fell back but he me caught before I fell.

"Commander…" he said again. My spark kept beating. I melted into his eyes. "Commander…you okay?"

"Ahh…Sir…yes…I'm fine…you…wait…are you okay…wait…fine…" I said. Keep it together man.

Optimus laughed a little "I'm fine thank you"

I smiled and breathe out. I stared at his eyes; as he looked at mine. I swallowed and took a step forward. Optimus smirked.

"Commander…" he whispered as he went to my ear. I wanted to wrap my arms around him. "I see the way you look at me"

I swallowed and blushed a little. How did he notice? I tried to hide but I guess I can't. I looked away.

"I'm talking to you" he said

I looked up "Sorry Sir"

Optimus smiled and went closer to me. Our faces close enough to touch. I smiled a little and went up to him.

"Ultra Magnus" he said with a smile "Come with me"

He left and I tumbled over right when I was about to kiss him. I fell over but got my balance. I just sighed and walked after him. He is a big guy. He looks so hot.

He stopped in front of his quarters. He opens the door for me; I walked in with a smile and looked his quarters. It's so empty.

I was then hugged from behind. I gasped and he started kissing down my neck cables. I shivered and chills went down my back as he kissed my neck. Optimus went to my audio and licked around it.

I moaned and grew weaker.

"Magnus…" he whispered; his voice sounding powerful; going down my spine. I lifted my arm and grabbed the back of his helm. He then kissed me. I felt his tongue. His kiss was controlling yet; passionate at the same time.

I moaned in his mouth. He then pushed me towards the wall. I placed my hands on the wall. My back was still towards him and he kept on kissing me.

I could feel myself getting wet. Umm…yes….I thought to myself.

"Magnus…commander…you feel so good"

Optimus ran his servos down my chest, stomach and ended at my thighs. Optimus smirked and went inside my thigh. I gasped and groaned as I felt his servos messaged my valve.

"Umm…" he whispered

"Ohh…Optimus…" I moaned

Optimus smirked and with his other servos he clenched on my chest. Optimus sucked on one of my cables. I felt a rush going down my spine.

Optimus kissed down my back and licked my entrance. I groaned and clawed the wall. "OH Optimus…"

He flicked his tongue. I felt good pleasure going around my body. I bucked my hips; and flipped my head as he worked me.

"Oh…Optimus…please" I moaned. I'm about to ready to overload.

"Magnus…I need to get you ready…" he whispered

Optimus then enter his digits; penetrating me. I cried out in pleasure. He didn't move his fingers. I moved my hips over his servos…loving the feeling.

"Optimus…." I moaned "Move…"

Optimus scissors his fingers…I gasped and move with his digits. I felt so close. Optimus then licked along with his fingers.

"Mm…so good…Magnus…" Optimus whispered

"Prime…Oh yes…" I moaned

I'm so close. Optimus could tell cause his stopped and then moved his digit faster into me. I groaned out and he removed his digits. I whimpered.

"Optimus…I need to come" I whispered

Optimus smirk and release his spike. My optics grew wide. Optimus held me to the wall and he kissed me as he enters me.

I groaned and tightened my optics. He is so big; I feel my muscles stretching. I clawed the wall and moaned out. Optimus held still; I whimpered and moved my hips little but I feel pain and pleasure.

"Magnus…relax" Prime whispered

I moaned again and relax a little. Prime smirked and went to my audios.

"It's going to hurt…but I will make you feel good" he whispered

Prime went back out then back in with a hard thrust. I moaned out and flipped my head back. Optimus kissed me.

"Oh Optimus…please…" I cried

Optimus held my hips and he starts pumping into me. I moaned and moved my head back and forth.

He felt so good inside me. It felt so good with him filling.

"OH YES" I moaned

"Magnus…so tight…" he groaned

"Optimus…faster…please" I groaned

Optimus stopped and removes himself. Prime slapped my aft and turned me around to look at him. He then lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around him. Well…I tried…he is so huge with his beast mode…or 2.0 self.

Optimus kissed me rough. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Optimus…" I moaned

Optimus insert me and started thrusting short and hard to me. I felt him hit my spot. Oh yes…it feels so good.

"AHH AHH…yes…" I moaned out

"Magnus…" he moaned

"Faster…Prime…" I moaned

Optimus pumped into me hard. It felt like he was slamming through the wall. He clenched the wall and kept the rhythm.

"OH PRIMUS…YES" I moaned out. I felt my optics fading, and I see blurry. I'm close to overloading. Optimus went to my neck and bite down.

He then went to my audios and whispered "Overload for me…I want to see you overload and yell my name"

"Oh…yes…" I moaned "I'm so close…Prime"

Optimus released my spike and held it. Prime then pumped it. I rolled my eyes back and moaned out. I felt a big wave going around my body.

"OH…Optimus…Right there….yes…yes…yes" I moaned

I yelled out "OPTIMUS"

I felt my whole body released hard; and I fell limping on to Prime. I lost feeling of my circuits, and body. I was panting for breathe.

Optimus grunted and released his seed. "Magnus" he groaned

I felt his liquid going up my stomach. I hugged him tight as he fell towards me. He holds himself up by the wall.

"Optimus…that felt good" I moaned

Optimus smiled and kiss me softly. I smiled back at him.

He lets me go and I walked to the door. I then look back at him.

"Goodnight Prime" I said

"Goodnight…Magnus" he said with a smile.

I smiled and walk back to my quarters.

* * *

><p><strong>Just one shot of these two..<strong>

**Optimus/Ultra Magnus **


End file.
